lunaria_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
VIP
VIP is the premium feature in Lunaria Story, which you have to pay money for. There are ten VIP levels (VIP 0 doesn't count as it is what a member who has not paid for VIP gets). When you reach VIP 1, you get a VIP sign next to your name; its design changes as your VIP level goes up. Each VIP Level and its Bonuses VIP 0 *Use gold chest five times daily *Purchase power once daily *Spend gold to expand backpack slots on seal *Use winged shoes ten times daily *Purchase gold seeds on the farm, up to three times daily *Use plot cooldowns in the farm *Use double points up to three times in Quiz Spectacular *Use omit one up to three times in Quiz Spectacular *Use do-over up to three times in Quiz Spectacular *Conduct normal and advanced training *Have up to fifty friends *Use wands up to four times in Luck Wand, each day VIP 1 *Recieve all the benefits from the previous VIP levels *Daily gold chest uses increased to forty *Daily power purchases increased to three *Daily winged shoe uses increased to forty *Daily exp seed purchases increased to ten *Upgrade farm plots *Buy items from the potion shop by opening your backpack *Use portable storage *Conduct platinum training *Conduct diamond training *Make the flower prayer offering in the Goddess Offering *Make the gem prayer offering in the Goddess Offering *Send flowers to friends and lovers by using gold *Use silver in the silver zone, to purchase valuable items in the shop VIP 2 * Receive all VIP 1 benefits. * Use the Gold Chest SIXTY times a day. * Save time with batch uses of the Gold Chest. * Buy Power 6 times a day. * Access the Last Stand buff to get the final hit on the World BOSS. * Use Winged Shoes 50 times a day. * Have up to 80 Friends. * Access to the Shop's Gift feature. * 1-Click Train your Pets. * Refresh Pet Place 2 times a day. * Use Gold to unlock the first three levels of your Tablet. VIP 3 * Receive all VIP 2 benefits. * Use the Gold Chest EIGHTY times a day. * Use Gold to summon Seals 10 times a day. * Use Winged Shoes 100 times a day. * Use Gold to refresh Star Palace Ruins. * Have up to 95 Friends. * Use Luck Wand up to 10 times a day. * Use Gold to unlock the first four levels of your Tablet. * Monster EXP increased by 50% VIP 4 * Receive all VIP 3 benefits. * Use the Gold Chest 100 times a day. * Purchase Power 15 times a day. * Unlimited use of Winged Shoes. * Access to Premium training. * Have up to 110 Friends. * Use Gold to unlock the first five levels of your Tablet. * Monster EXP increased by 60% VIP 5 * Receive all VIP 4 benefits. * Use the Gold Chest 200 times per day. * Purchase Power up to 20 times a day. * Have up to 130 Friends. * Start off every day with 40 Devotion! * Use Luck Wand up to 12 times a day. * Refresh Pet Place 3 times a day. * Use Gold to unlock six levels of your Tablet. * Monster EXP increased by 70% VIP 6 * Receive all VIP 5 benefits. * Use Gold Chest up to 250 times per day. * Batch use Gold Chests. * Purchase Power 50 times a day. * Use Gold to summon Seals 20 times a day. * Have up to 150 Friends. * Start off every day with 60 Devotion! * Use Gold to unlock all seven levels of your Tablet. * Monster EXP increased by 80% VIP 7 * Receive all VIP 6 benefits. * Use Gold Chest up to 300 times per day. * Have up to 170 Friends. * Start off every day with 80 Devotion! * Monster EXP increased by 90% VIP 8 * Receive all VIP 7 benefits. * Use Gold Chest up to 500 times per day. * Have up to 200 Friends. * Start off every day with 100 Devotion! * Monster EXP increased by 100% VIP 9 * Receive all VIP 8 benefits. * Use Gold Chest up to 550 times per day. * Use Gold to summon Seals 30 times a day. * Start off every day with 120 Devotion! * Monster EXP increased by 110% VIP 10 * Receive all VIP 9 benefits. * Use Gold Chest up to 600 times per day. * Start off every day with 140 Devotion! * Monster EXP increased by 120%